Fifty Shades: Broken
by junkpuppetj
Summary: *Contains Spoilers* What if the Grey's never adopted Mia? What if Christian continued down a destructive path that didn't lead to Mrs Robinson. What if things are completely different. WIP Christian/OC
1. Disclaimer

Title: Fifty Shades: Broken

-x-x-x-x-x

Rating: Mature for strong language and some sexual situations.

-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Fifty Shades Trilogy or any characters from the book. I am not making any money from the writing of this fan fiction.

-x-x-x-x-x

Summary: What if the Grey's never adopted Mia? What if Christian continues down a destructive path that didn't lead to Mrs. Robinson? What if things are completely different?

x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Sorry kids, no Ana in this story. It's actually quite opposite from the books but give it a shot. There's plenty of yummy Christian Grey to go around. Enjoy and please, review! It makes my heart sing.


	2. Fifty: Chapter 1

_You give what you give 'cause they make you, _

_Trapped inside a place that won't take you. _

_They want you to be what they make you. _

_It's already over and done, when you're young._

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mrs. Grey, I am sorry but our hands are tied. Christian is a danger to his fellow classmates and we can no longer turn our cheeks to his violent outburst. We have to let him go."

"Let him go?" Grace Grey asked quietly, meeting super intendant Johnson's eyes with her own. "Christian has been expelled. Indefinitely."

"He's in his senior year Mr. Johnson. What are his options for the future?" Carrick placed a hand on his wife's back, trying to soothe her. "His only option now is to get his GED, Mr. Grey. Perhaps he should have thought of his future before nearly beating two students to death this morning."

The door to the small office opened gently - allowing two officers and a handcuffed Christian Grey to walk into the crowded room. Christian met Carrick's eyes first then his mother's but his face showed no emotion. It was a look they were more than used to.

"The parents of the other two students are pressing charges, Mr. Grey. There is a hearing date set for two weeks from now - until then Christian will remain in your custody."

With that said one officer unlocked Christians handcuffs and they took their leave. Grace stood to shaky legs and walked to her son, reaching up to touch his face. Christian winced and moved his head back slightly as if she'd smacked him - shaking his head no. Both of his eyes were black and his bottom lip was swollen, a large gash splitting the side of his mouth. The two classmates he decided to pick a fight with were in an ambulance on their way to the local hospital so it was a good day to be Christian Grey despite everything else.

x-x-x-x-x-x

8 years later.

"Ticket seven decided against the burger, Christian - they want the salmon instead."

Christian looked up from the fryer to the young waitress standing at the ordering window and nodded, lowering the fries into the hot sizzling grease. "Thanks." She assured kindly, lingering another moment before turning on her heals back into the diner. One of the other cooks had told him her name was Harper and she was the friendliest person he had ever met - with her jet black hair and piercing blue eyes she wasn't hard to look at either. Too bad he never talked to her - he never really talked to anyone unless he had to.

"Hey Harp - the new cook huh? He is super fine! Too bad he's a mute with no personality." Amber, one of the other waitresses said in passing - causing Harper to frown. "Don't be a bitch Amber - you're just jealous he doesn't give you a second look." Sara, the third waitress on shift tonight assured through the small diner causing Amber to storm off. Sara gave Harper a high five as they passed each other.

At eleven the last of the counters were clean and the kitchen finally closed, allowing the few employees to leave for the night. Sara and Amber said goodbye along with Neal, the other cook but Harper fell behind - waiting on Christian. He emerged from the small employees area slowly dressed in baggy gray sweatpants and a tight fitting black shirt - he definitely was easy on the eyes and she felt herself blush a little at the thought. Christian spotted her against the wall, surprised that she was waiting for him.

"Hey."

He looked at her for a long moment before finally opening his mouth to speak, "Hey."

"Um, I just wanted to let you know you're doing a really great job here. I know its hard starting at a new place and Mr. and Mrs. Jones sometimes forget to thank everyone for their hard work."

Christian nodded slightly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't know what to say. "Do you want to get a drink? My treat." Harper assured flashing a wad of ones from her tiny apron before placing the money in her pocket. Christian nodded again, moving past her to open the door as they escaped into the cool night air.

"Have you ever been to iRock's downtown? It's about a ten minute walk from here. They have a beer battered avocado taco and the best music."

Christian didn't answer just shook his head no, assuring her he'd never been. His life mostly consisted of sleeping during the day, working at Mrs. Jones diner at night and fighting. He'd be lying if he didn't think spending time with Harper after work wasn't nice. They made it to their destination and stepped inside, sitting at the nearly empty bar. "Do you want to try one of those tacos? They are delicious - scouts honor." Harper assured placing two fingers in the air. Christian smiled a genuine smile that could light up the room and nodded his head. His stomach growled in anticipation - it had been a few days since he'd had any real food.

"Two avocado tacos and... bud on tap ok?"

"Yeah."

The bartender took the order and returned with two glasses of Budweiser on tap, setting them down in front of them. Harper slid Christian his drink with a smile. "I'm glad you come with me. How long have you lived in Detroit?"

Christian took a long drink from his glass before answering, "A year and a half. How about you?" Harper took a sip of her own drink, "Born and raised. I lived up north for a few years then found myself down here. I've been at Mrs. Jones diner for about a year - they are really good to work for." She assured with a smile. "Yeah. I'm glad they gave me a chance. There aren't many jobs out there."

The bartender returned with their food - placing the tacos down in front of them. Harper dug in first nodding to Christian. "I promise. You'll love it." Grabbing the taco he took a bite and began to chew, smiling as he swallowed. "You're right - these are awesome."

"I told you! Stick with me, kid - you won't go hungry."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Two months later.

"So you and Christian still hitting iRock every night? Those avocado tacos will be the death of you." Sara assured, leaning against the ordering window as Harper waited for her food. "We went to Pandora's last night - he's pretty good with a pool stick." She assured with a grin.

"Ooo, sounds like someone's in love. So have you guys done it yet?"

"Sara! Have some class." She cried, slapping her friends arm. "We are just friends anyway. It's not like that." Sara rolled her eyes quickly - pushing herself from the window. "I see the way he looks at you Harper - it's totally like that." Sara winked at her friend and emerged into the diner - leaving Harper alone at the window. Christian had the night off so Neal was preparing her order as quickly as possible, which wasn't very quick when it came to Neal.

Sara's words lingered in her thoughts, "I see the way he looks at you Harper, and it's totally like that."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ok. They are good." Sara assured as she took another bite from the iRock taco. "Where's Christian tonight? You guys usually spend all your free time together. Plus you're looking super cute and I know it's not for me."

Harper blushed at the thought. She hadn't made plans to meet up with Christian tonight but just in case he showed face she was wearing her best pair of jeans and a tight fitting red top with a lacy pattern, oh and red pumps to match. Her hair was pulled back from her face with just a few strands of hair falling into her eyes. She knew she looked hot but unfortunately Christian was nowhere in sight.

"I haven't talked to him since yesterday. Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, girls rule and boys drool. Bartender! Two shots of Bacardi, right here!"

x-x-x-x-x-x

Two hours later Christian walked into the bar - holding his side protectively. His first and only love was street fighting - picking fights with random people and kicking their asses. It gave him an indescribable rush and helped channel the anger he always seemed to harbor. Unfortunately as good as he thought he was sometimes he wasn't and his latest conquest had gotten a few good jabs in to his ribs as well as blacked his eye and bruised the side of his face.

It probably didn't help that he was shit faced drunk while he had been fighting and now the only person he wanted to see was Harper even though he looked like shit and didn't know how he was going to explain his situation to her.

Harper stepped out of the bathroom and scanned her surroundings, spotting Christian as he made his way to the bar. It was obvious something was wrong - the way he was holding his side and moving. "Christian!" He stopped in his tracks and turned towards her - hating the look he received. A look of pure panic and concern washed over her beautiful face and he hated it. He didn't deserve her pity.

"Hey. What happened to you?" Before he could protest Harper reach out and touched his bruised face gently - searching his gray eyes for some kind of answer. "Are you okay?" She asked, worry in her voice. Christian could only nod, his limited words escaped him. "Come on, let's get out of here." He allowed her to slip her hand into his and guide him out of the bar - rounding the corner so they were standing against the building under the street light.

"Christian, please talk to me." Harper whispered, looking him over quickly. Besides his face being bruised and his tender ribs he seemed okay and there was definitely something intense going on between them. Christian only watched as she took her cold fingers and lifted his shirt - holding his breath as he moved his arm. "There just bruised. I've broken ribs before, trust me." He finally whispered, grasping her wrist before she could touch his skin.

Harper looked up into his eyes, confused and bewildered at what had caused this. Before she could ask again Christian pushed her back against the iRock building, holding her wrists against the brick as he leaned in close to her. He smelled like bourbon and cologne, intoxicating. "Don't touch, okay?" He whispered against her lips as she nodded closing the space between them.

The pent up anger inside Christian seemed to melt away as they kissed, his tongue finding hers quickly as he pressed her into the building, letting go of one of her wrist to run a hand up her thigh, then her body and into her hair. He held her there with him - causing a soft moan to escape her throat once he finally pulled away breathing heavy. He searched her face for a long time before she found her voice, concern still burning in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Christian leaned down and kissed her again, forcing a pained smile for her sake. "I am now. Scouts honor." He whispered, still dangerously close to her mouth. "Christian. You worry me." Harper said suddenly, looking down at their feet. She said she wouldn't touch him but she couldn't help herself and took his right hand in hers - running her thumb across his red and purple knuckles. Feeling her touch his skin seemed to bring something alive inside himself - something he wasn't ready to deal with. It felt wrong for her to show him any compassion - he didn't deserve her kindness but he couldn't walk away from her.

"It's late. Will you stay at my place tonight so I can keep an eye on you?"

Their eyes met again and Harper touched his face tenderly, frowning at the swelling that had started around his cheek bone. "Okay." He whispered, his voice broken with the sharp pain coursing through his ribs. She took his hand again and moved towards the street, hailing a cab. The thought of Christian walking the three miles to her tiny apartment bothered her so they took the cab a few blocks down past Mrs. Jones diner.

x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Fifty: Chapter 2

x-x-x-x-x-x

Christian leaned against the side of Harper's apartment carefully as she shoved her key in the lock and twisted the tricky knob. After a moment of struggle they were inside and she clicked on a side lamp, casting an eerie glow through the small room.

_I have been searching for your touch, _

_Unlike any touch I've ever known. _

_I never thought about you much, _

_Till I'm broken down and all alone. _

_I'm asking for your help, _

_I'm going through hell. _

_Afraid nothing can save me,_

_but the sound of your voice. (Maroon 5 - How) _

"Christian, look at you..." Harper sighed, making him sit on the edge of her bed as she brushed his hair from his eyes and inspected the swelling that was taking over his right side. "Maybe you should go to the hospital?" She finally asked, but he shook his head no and forced a smile. "I'm feeling better already." Christian assured through clenched teeth, trying to block out the pain that seared through his body. He just needed to sleep it off.

"Lay back and I'll bring you some ibuprofen, don't go to sleep."

Christian did as he was told, sliding his shoes off before propping his feet up on the soft bed. It was a small apartment with a full sized bed, 13 inch TV and mini fridge beside a hot plate. As well as a door he guessed led to the bathroom and a love seat used for a couch. This was luxury compared to his living arrangements.

Harper returned a moment later with a tall glass of water, a bag of frozen tater-tots and ibuprofen, handing him the water first. "Tater tots?" He asked with a grin as she sat down beside him on the bed. "Peas are nasty - this is all I have in the freezer." She assured, handing him the ibuprofen before placing the frozen bag gently against his face. "Where did you learn to be so nurturing?" He asked softly, leaning back against the head board.

"I have two little brothers and one sister I always had to look out for. My mom was..." Harper searched for the right words to describe her drug addicted, abusive mother. "...not a great mom."

Christian nodded slightly, knowing that feeling all too well. "Yeah, my real mom wasn't much either." He mumbled, mostly to himself. "Real mom?" Harper asked as he took over with the frozen bag, holding it securely against his face. Christian opened his arm allowing Harper to slip into his embrace and rest her head against his chest. "She died when I was four and I was adopted by the Grey's. They are really great people but as you can see I am less than perfect. I don't deserve them."

Harper lifted her head to look at him, frowning. "I've only known you for a few months and I think you're wonderful. You deserve all the best in life." Christian couldn't help but laugh then cringe from the pain in his ribs. "You don't know me very well, Harper."

"Then tell me what I need to know," she assured quietly - returning to her spot on his chest. Reaching out she slid her own arm across his impressively muscular stomach - being careful to avoid the bruised ribs. "I'm all ears."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"You didn't talk for three years?" Harper asked, propping her head up with her hand as she looked at Christian. He could only shake his head at the thought. A traumatic childhood would do that to a kid - plus it's not like his crack whore mother ever said much to him anyway so words were not his specialty even if he had something to say. "Not until I started school but even now words aren't easy for me. I usually just don't have much to say unless it comes to you - you seem to bring the best out of me..." He mumbled, glancing over at her as she smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me, Mr. Grey."

Christian grinned at the thought and pushed himself to his side, facing Harper on the bed. It was nearly five in the morning and they had talked non-stop since they got there. Harper told him about her life growing up which wasn't much different from his own, her brother and sisters were doing well for themselves - all in upstate Detroit finishing school with an aunt. She hadn't seen her mother in ten years which didn't seem to bother her much. Christian had opened up to her, telling her about his own mother, the pimp that would frequent the apartment they lived in - the cold peas he would have to eat when he was young. The most shocking thing of the night was the tear that fell down Harper's cheek as he told the pea story - reaching out he brushed it away from her face and frowned.

"You don't have to be sad for me." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her pouty lips. "It's sad though, no child should ever be treated like that." He pulled her back into his embrace, burring his nose into her hair as a sob escaped her. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you about that." He whispered against her ear. "I want you to tell me everything about you." Harper assured quietly, getting her emotions together. Sadness was taken over with rage at the thought of someone being so cruel to a four year old. "It's amazing how great you turned out despite all of that."

Christian laughed suddenly, "I'm far from normal, Harper. I've got a lot of fucked up shit inside me that would probably send you running from this room." Harper pulled herself in closer to his side and placed her head back on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

They laid together quietly for a few minutes before Harper touched the hem of his white shirt and lifted it gently up his side. Christian suddenly took in a sharp breath, holding it inside his lungs as her fingers worked his shirt up. "I just want to see..." She whispered, looking up to his face. It was obvious he didn't enjoy being touched - probably one of the fucked up things going on with him. Finally he nodded and watched as she got the shirt past his ribs which were still dark purple. "Are you sure they aren't broken?" She asked, worry returning to her voice.

"I'm sure."

Harper gently put his shirt down and returned to his side, stifling a yawn. "You go in late tomorrow, right?" She asked as he pushed himself down on the bed and pulled her in closer.

"Yeah. Four thirty."

"Me too." She murmured quietly, unable to hold her eyes open any longer. Christian touched her hair, running his fingers gently through the soft strands and down her back, placing his lips at her temple. Just when he thought she was asleep she stirred slightly and smiled. "I like you being here with me, Christian." She whispered which caused him to smile. "I like being here, Harper."

After a moment she added, "I don't think you're fucked up at all." Before sleep over took them both.

x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks later. Mrs. Jones Diner.

"Hey sweet tit's how about another coke?"

Harper stopped in her tracks and glared at the group of men sitting in Sara's section. "Excuse me?" She asked, forcing a fake smile to the customers. "I said could we have another round of cokes, please - mam?" The leader of the table asked, a little too sweetly.

"Sure, I'll bring them right out."

"Take your time honey I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave."

Harper stormed off from the table and towards the kitchen - thankful the Jones' didn't require them to wear cut off shorts and shirts like some of the other places she'd worked at but it probably didn't help she was wearing her best jeans and a low cut top tonight. Of all the nights for Christian to ask her on a date after work.

"Real assholes at the table tonight, huh?" Sara asked once they were at the beverage dispenser. "Asshole is putting it lightly. I'll be glad when seven o'clock gets here." Harper began filling cups with Coca-Cola, trying not to spit in each one as she finished.

Sara raised an eye brow and grinned. "Tonight's hot date night with Christian. Tonight's the night you lose your v-card to the hot cook." Harper stopped mid fill and glared at her friend. "Christian stays at my apartment at least three times a week and we haven't had sex yet. What makes you think tonight's going to be any different?"

Sara just grinned, taking the cokes from her. "I've got a feeling - that tonight's gonna be a good good night." She assured in a sing-song voice, backing away from Harper and towards the assholes at her table. "So tonight's gonna be a good night, huh?" Harper yelped at Christian up too appeared at order window, grinning at her. "It's not nice to ease-drop on people's conversations." She muttered, slapping his arm away from the counter. "The kitchen hears and see's all!" Neal yelled from the back causing her to laugh. "I've got disgruntled customers out here Grey - get to work." She ordered with a grin, moving away from the counter with a basket of fries.

The rest of the evening went by in the blur as customers continued to pile in the small diner. Unfortunately the assholes at Sara's table weren't in a hurry to leave and continued to make cat calls at the waitresses as they passed by the table. Christian stepped out of the locker room just as the guys continued to get louder and louder, watching as Harper walked past them carrying a large tray of food. It was quitting time for them both but being the nice person she was Harper was trying to help Sara get caught up on her tablets - nearly impossible with the assholes refusing to leave.

It seemed to happen in slow motion - Harper walking past the table carrying the tray and the leader of the pack of assholes reaching out to slap her hard on the ass, causing Harper to lose balance and drop the tray to the floor. Christian leapt to action - running across the diner to Harper's side. One of the glasses busted as it fell with her and she cut her hand on a small shard of glass, looking up at Christian with a bit of panic in her eyes.

That look seemed to be his undoing and before he realized it he turned and punched the asshole that had touched her - knocking him out cold. The other guys at the table didn't seem to take that lightly and before long a huge brawl had begun in the small diner. "Hey! No fighting in here!" Mr. Jone's yelled, shoving past the customers to get to Christian and the others. He managed to pull Christian off one of the men just before he delivered another blow to the face. "Christian! Get the hell out of here!" The owner yelled, shoving him towards the door. Sara helped Harper to her feet, inspecting her hand as Christian fumbled out the exit and into the street. A look of pure rage had washed over his features as their eyes met and the door closed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Christian!" Harper emerged from the diner with her hand wrapped tightly in a dish rag, spotting him nearly at the end of the street. Damn he was fast. She took off after him as quickly as she could - thankful that he stopped at the corner but didn't turn to face her. "Christian? I'm sorry?" She offered, surprised when he turned quickly and grabbed her arm. "You don't have anything to be sorry about Harper - that fucker deserves a lot worse than what he got."

Harper searched his eyes with her own; surprised that he was so angry he was shaking. "I should go back there and kill that mother fucker for touching you." He growled, holding on to her arm a little too tightly. "Christian, its okay." She assured quietly, closing the space between them. Christian finally stilled once she placed her free arm around his shoulders and brought him into her embrace. "I'm okay." After what seemed like a century he put enough space between them to really look at her - unwrapping the dish rag from her hand first. Thankfully the bleeding had stopped and in the aftermath of it all it was just a small gash against her palm. Nothing a durable band aid wouldn't protect.

His eyes found hers again, his fingers brushing a strand of hair from her face as she leaned forward and placed her lips to his. The kiss started out innocent enough but with the adrenaline buzzing around them Christian couldn't help himself and grabbed her hard around the waist, pushing her against the building behind them - forcing his tongue into her mouth and kissing her with every bit of pent up emotion he had inside. Harper kissed him back with the same passion, using her good hand to hold him close to her, running her fingers through the back of his hair.

A small moan escaped her throat as they kissed, causing Christian to pull away long enough to look at her. "Fuck, Harper..." He groaned his voice thick with emotion as he searched her face carefully and she nodded a look of pure desire in her bright blue eyes. He usually blew off steam by beating the shit out of someone and in the back of his mind he could think of several assholes that deserved to be punished but seeing Harper here in front of him, wide eyed and panting - it was taking a very limited control he didn't have not to fuck her in the middle of the street. Harper seemed to get her bearings and kissed Christian again, bringing him back to the here and now. After another quick kiss she took his hand and moved towards her apartment.

x-x-x-x-x


	4. Fifty: Chapter 3

x-x-x-x-x

Before Harper could manage the awkward door open Christian shoved her against the wood, placing both hands on either side of her face as they kissed. "Harper," He groaned, searching her eyes before kissing her again. "I've never wanted anything more then I want you right now." His mouth was against her lips and she could only moan her response as she opened the door and moved with him towards the bed, removing her shirt in the process. They stood staring at each other as her fingers found the button of her jeans, never losing his gaze as she slipped the tight fabric down her thighs.

Once she was standing before him in nothing but lacy white underwear she closed the gap between them and grabbed the hem of his own shirt. "This needs to go," She whispered as he watched her - pulling the white shirt over his head so he stood before her with his jeans hanging off his perfect hips. "Wow." His chest was broad and as beautiful as the rest of him - muscular in all the right spots. Harper was in awe of him.

Christian leaned down and placed his lips against hers gently, running his fingertips down her bare arms and to her waist. They kissed slowly as he pushed her back on the bed, towering over her with a grin on his face. "Are you sure about this?" Harper could only lick her lips in anticipation. In that moment she realized she'd walk over hot coals just to be close to this man. That seemed to be all the assurance Christian needed as he leaned down and kissed her again, his own moan escaping him as she ran her fingers up his arms and to his neck, pulling him towards her with her fingers entrapped in his hair.

Her fingers moved on after a few minutes, traveling down his back then to his belt, working with the leather strap as they continued to kiss fiercely. Christian finally propped himself up on an elbow, giving Harper a better angel with his belt - smiling up at him once the strap was worked free from its loops and his jeans were halfway down his thighs. Answering his unasked question she turned slightly to the bedside table - throwing a small pack of condoms beside him on the bed. "A scout is always prepared." She assured with a wink as he removed the rest of his clothes and continued the delightful assault to her body.

His mouth left hers and traveled down her neck to her collar bone, fingers working quickly to remove the innocent bra then down her hips to hook her panties with his thumbs. "You're beautiful Harper." He assured quietly against her navel, traveling back to her mouth and taking her arms above her head, holding them securely at the wrist with one hand. "Tell me what you want, baby..." He whispered against her mouth, causing her to moan - feeling him against her belly. "You. I want you." She assured with a sigh, and he buried himself inside her - kissing her hard as he slipped his other arm under her waist and poured months of craving her into every thrust. He tried to hold her hands away from himself, afraid of her touch - but the feeling between them was too much and his other hand slid down her body - cupping her breast before traveling further. With her hands freed Harper couldn't help but dig her short nails into Christian's back, crying out as he thrust inside of her. "God baby, I'm so close..." He groaned against her, hearing her cries for more as she grasped his hair again and kissed him deeply, loosing themselves in each other.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: I bid you goodnight with a little smut to hold you over until the next update. It never gets easier writing the dirty parts of my fics so I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks for the great reviews!


	5. Fifty: Chapter 4

_Belly rumbles again. It's hard to walk across the sticky green rug so I crawl like a baby to the big white box. I pull and pull until the white box finally opens; its dark inside but I can see the small bag of green balls, it's the only thing inside. They used to be cold and stick to my tongue but now they are mushy and warm. I reach inside the almost empty bag and chew a few green balls, amazed they don't hurt my hand anymore when I hold them. They taste bad; really bad but they make the belly growl stop for a while. I sit down beside the white box that used to be cold and look around - no one is here right now. It's very dark but I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. _

Christian woke up with a start, searching the small apartment in a panic. His chest heaved as he tried to steady his breathing and figure out where he was.

"Hey sleepy head." Harper called from the kitchen, leaning away from the hot plate to glance at him. She dropped the spatula once she saw the panic on his face. "Christian? What's wrong?" She sat down beside him on the bed and touched his arm, startled as he pulled it away from her quickly. Seeing the concern on her face Christian closed his eyes trying to will away the thoughts of his childhood. "Hey.." He finally managed, in a rough voice - running a hand over his face before he opened his eyes again. "I'm sorry, I... had a bad dream."

Harper forced a smile, standing from the bed slowly - she was freshly showered, her hair still damp as it clung to her bare shoulders, her light gray yoga pants and simple pink camisole clung to her like a second skin, which seemed to wake Christian up. He reach out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back into the bed and on top of him - kissing her suddenly. "I told you I'm fifty shades of fucked up, Harper. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." He mumbled against her mouth, kissing her again. After what seemed like a century she pulled away, putting some space between them.

"I made eggs." She whispered softly, searching his beautiful face before placing her lips to his. "Are you hungry?"

Christian smiled at the thought, trying to forget about warm uncooked peas as the smell of eggs, biscuits and bacon filled his every being. "Not for food." He answered quietly, pulling her back into him. Suddenly his stomach growled loudly in anticipation causing them to laugh. "Okay, maybe food first.."

x-x-x-x-x-x

"You know I never got my date last night." Harper muttered, mostly to herself as she took another bite of eggs. Christian swallowed his fourth biscuit quickly and took a drink of milk. "I can't help it you seduced me on the street. I had big plans for last night."

Harper laughed at the thought, raising an eyebrow.

"Last night was pretty big." She assured quietly, causing Christian to nearly choke. "We aim to please." He murmured with a sly grin, watching as Harper leaned towards him - placing her arms on the small table, pulling herself closer so their faces were inches apart. "...and please me you do, Mr. Grey." She whispered against his lips, kissing him softly.

Christian grinned against her mouth, pulling her across the table and into his lap as she squealed. She straddled his legs as he tangled his fingers into her long dark hair. "You make me feel alive, Harper." His cold grey eyes searched her's before they kissed again and in one swift movement they were off the chair and he was carrying her back to the bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x

3 weeks later.

"Look who finally came up for air!" Neal yelled through the bar as Sara laughed and waved Harper and Christian to their table. "Hey guys." Harper took a seat beside Sara, letting Christian slip in beside her.

"We ordered a round and some cheese fries. The music is awesome tonight."

Christian watched as several people danced in the dim red light of the club, bumping and grinding to the various music the dj played. Neal was going on and on about something he really had no interest in - his friends had figured out that he wasn't a man of many words so they usually did all his talking for him. His gaze finally fell to Harper as she sat beside him looking as beautiful as ever. Sara had her complete attention, talking about some customer she'd waited on in the diner earlier so he was able to really see her - the way she had her hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, exposing her neck and collar bone.

She laughed at something one of them said turning to look at Christian. He had an intense look about him that caused her to blush.

"Hey." She whispered with a smile.

"Dance with me?"

His request seemed to surprise everyone at the table. "Oh, okay." Harper stood up from the booth and allowed Christian to lead her towards the red lights where several people were moving with the music.

Sara slapped Neal on his arm, glaring at him. "Why can't you ever look at me like that." She growled, crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Like what?" He demanded. "Like I'm the only person in the room, ass."

x-x-x-x-x

Harper stood in the middle of the dance floor with Christian wrapped around her - her arms in the air as she lost herself in the music. After another chorus she turned so they were facing each other - a grin plastered on her face. Never in a million years would she have thought Christian was a dancer, a damn good one at that. His hands left her hips slowly, traveling up her body until they were on her face, pulling her into him.

It felt like the rest of the club melted away and it was just her and Christian standing on the dance floor - lost in each other. After a moment she finally felt someone grab at her arm, pulling her back into reality. Christian looked annoyed at Sara as she tugged Harper away from him. "Go get a drink stud - you guys are making everyone super horny in here. Let's dance." She assured to Harper, putting some space between the couple.

Harper mouthed "sorry" to him as he backed away, running a hand through his messy hair. He watched her for another long moment before retreating to the bar to get them something to drink.

x-x-x

Harper and Sara jumped on their toes to the upbeat techno music playing around them - fist pumping and laughing as they shook their asses off. Christian was watching from the bar with a grin, nodding as Harper waved to him. He'd be lying if he wasn't jealous of how Harper and Sara were burning up the dance floor like two hot lesbians on each other. He wanted to dance with Harper like that... well, maybe not quite like that.

The song finally faded into a less danceable one and the group broke apart.

Harper was laughing, full of adrenaline as she made her way to Christian who handed her a bright colored mixed drink. She drank it down a little too quickly. "Ahh," She made a face, "I take it that wasn't a virgin." Christian frowned at the thought. "Sorry, I didn't know you were going to suck it down like that."

"It's okay. It was pretty good."

"I'll get you another," He assured with a grin. "Mr. Grey, are you trying to get my drunk?"

"I'm trying to get you any way I can, Harper." He assured, turning back to the bar to order them another drink as she wandered back to the dance floor with Sara.

x-x-x

Two hours and four blue motorcycles (colorful bar drinks with several liquors inside) later Harper was leaned against the furthest wall from the dance floor, still trying to dance but her feet were planted firmly on the floor with Christian's weight. They were completely lost in one another - Sara couldn't bring her back now if she tried.

"Harper," He whispered against her neck - groaning as she ran her fingers through his soft hair. "We need to go..." Christian added, trying to pull himself away from her. She was as intoxicating as she was intoxicated and he wasn't to clear headed himself after two pitchers of beer and three bourbon shots. "Why?" She asked, pulling him to her again. They kissed for another long, agonizing minute before Christian finally stepped away. His eyes were intense and his voice low, pulling her from the wall. "Because if we don't I'm going to fuck you right here in this bar in front of everyone." He growled, low in his throat. Harper went wide eyed then smiled, nodding her head. "Ok, we go."

He took her hand in his and guided her through the club and onto the street where the cool night air welcomed them. "Wow, it was hot in there." Harper assured quietly, taking Christian by surprise as she pulled him into the deserted alley and pressed him against the building. "Harp," She kissed him hard, running her hands up his chest and back into his hair where he seemed to enjoy them the most. It was nearly three am and the few random people on the street were doing the exact same thing they were.

Harper wasn't letting up, kissing Christian as hard and as passionately as she could muster in her drunken state, moaning against his mouth once he grabbed her and held her against the wall, pressing himself against her thigh. "Harp, I can't..." His breath was lost to him. "I can't take much more..." He whispered, pleading with her as she kissed him again -guiding his hand up her tight and into her skirt. "Fuck me, Christian." She whispered as he touched the fabric of her skirt, then the lacy thong panties beneath. It was almost his undoing.

They were completely alone in the dark alley and he was fighting a losing battle as his fingers slipped past the lace thong and touched her. She pressed her back against the building, holding his gaze with her own desire as she reach out and unclasped his belt, unzipping his fly with a steady hand. "Harper," He stopped her with his other hand - searching her face for any uncertainty. "I don't have a," She stopped him with a kiss - pressing herself into his palm. "I want you, Christian." She whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes. All of his reasoning slipped away at her words, kissing her deeply as he fumbled with his jeans and pushed her skirt up around her waist, moving the thong panties to the side as he entered her, quickly and desperately.

"Wrap your legs around me baby." Christian groaned against her ear as he held her tightly, thrusting himself into her over and over again. Harper felt as if her body was going to betray her, burst into a million pieces at his touch. She whispered his name against his neck as he continued his wonderful assault to her body, crushing his mouth against hers. "Come for me baby..." Christian begged, feeling as she tightened around him and lost it, waves of pleasure rattling her body. He was trying to hold himself back - his own orgasm coming strong. "Harper, baby.." He groaned against her mouth. "I want you to come, Christian... come inside of me." She pleaded and before he could consider his options or the consequences he obliged, leaning against the wall for support as he finally found release.

They stood completely still for a long moment, breathing heavy and taking in what just happened. It was an amazing experience. After he gathered enough energy Christian pulled himself away from Harper and fixed her skirt, replacing himself and his jeans quickly. They stared at each other for a long minute before a smile spread across his handsome face.

"You're going to be the death of me, woman." He whispered, kissing her softly. Their actions were surprisingly sobering and Harper felt guilty. The situation, however amazing it had been, had gotten away from her. "What is it?" He asked, making her release her bottom lip from her teeth. "I shouldn't have... gotten so carried away. I'm sorry if you didn't want to do that..." She wasn't talking about passionate sex in the alley - who wouldn't want to do that? They should have been better prepared though. Christian seemed to know exactly what she was talking about.

"Hey," He squeezed her jaw gently so she stopped chewing on her lip. "I never do anything I don't want to do."

x-x-x-x-x-x

Author's Note: Yay for super smut! I feel like all my stories eventually come together and it's the same damn story after a while. :-/ Trying to be more original with this one. Don't know how that's going to work out tho. Hope you enjoyed your dose of naughty today! Please review!


	6. Fifty: Chapter 5

Two weeks later.

They sat quietly at one of the back tables in iRock, lost in each other once again. Sara and Neal had disappeared to the bar or the dance floor so finally it was just the two of them and Christian was taking advantage of the few minutes they had.

Harper was in his lap, kissing him slowly with the low beat of the music around them. His arms wrapped tightly around her - holding her against him as if she would fall away. After a moment she pulled back and studied his face with a smile on her lips. It was painfully obvious to her that she was falling in love with him; this self-proclaimed fifty shades of fucked up man that treated her like gold.

"What is it?" He finally asked, kissing her lips once more. Harper continued to watch him, running her finger tips through his messy hair then down the side of his perfect face. Her fingers stopped at his jaw bone; her lips turning into a pout as she traced the faint yellow line against the bone. "I thought you weren't fighting anymore."

Harper looked at him with pain in her eyes, holding his gaze as he tried to explain. "Some of the guys got together last night. I made seventy-five dollars." He muttered, the mood between them failing quickly. He had promised her he wouldn't fight anymore after coming to work covered in gashes and bruises but not fighting didn't pay the bills and although he was thankful Mr. Jones had given him a second chance at the diner, they just didn't pay enough. "You're going to get yourself killed, Christian. Then what? Is your life worth seventy-five dollars?"

He couldn't answer her.

Harper pushed herself away from him and shook her head sadly. "I care about you a lot, Christian. It kills me to see you bruised or hurt." He stood as she turned to walk away, catching her arm. "Harper - I'm sorry. It's not a big deal. I've been fighting since I was fourteen - you should see the other guys most of the time." He assured softly. More than anything he didn't want her to leave. He feared she'd never come back.

"You told me you wouldn't. You lied to me."

Harper took her arm back, brushing the tears that fell down her cheeks away quickly. "It's not a big deal!" He pleaded with her to stay as she took a step away from him. "It's a big deal to me!" She yelled suddenly, glaring at him. "I love you, Christian and I can't keep watching you get hurt. I'm sorry..." That said she turned from him and left the club, leaving him standing alone in the red light with a pained look on his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at the diner Amber came in instead of Harper, taking her shift. Seeing the red headed devil take over for Sara Christian slammed the basket of fries down into the hot grease, causing some to slash up on his wrist.

"Mother fucker." He growled, turning suddenly to punch the side of the fryer. Neal glanced over at him, holding his spatula up in defense as Christian walked past him to the sink. He turned the cold water on and placed his blistered arm under the tap, his mind racing.

He hadn't gone after Harper last night, deciding she probably needed some space from him. She was pretty upset when she left, all because he continued to fight a few nights a week. It's not like he ever lost - sure he came close sometimes, but mostly only when he was drunk. Plus she told him she loved him! What the hell was he supposed to think of that? She shouldn't love him - he didn't deserve anyone's love, especially someone like her. Harper was good and sweet and he was completely fucked up inside; if he cared about her at all he should pack his shit and get as far away from her as possible.

The thought of leaving her caused his heart to ache. Maybe he could find a second job to help pay for the shitty apartment he rented and walk away from fighting for good. Could he really give it all up for her? The rush of fighting had fueled him for so long he wasn't sure. It felt like he was being ripped in two.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Christian glanced up at the clock a few hours later; finally quitting time. Harper never showed up for her shift and Sara was obviously not speaking to him tonight.

Stubborn females. He nodded goodbye to Neal and ducked into the small employee's room, throwing his apron in a pile of dirty ones before removing his shirt - pulling a clean one over his bruised ribs with a grunt. He should probably go check on Harper, if he was smart - tell her he's sorry for going against his word and declare his undying love for her as well. Deep inside the black hole where his heart might have once been he knew he loved her too, more than anything in the world.

Maybe more than fighting.

Shaking the thought him his head he grabbed his duffle bag, changed into his sneakers and left the diner - walking down the street quickly. "Yo Grey!" Someone yelled, causing him to stop in his tracks. A tall, lanky man was standing on the opposite side of the road waving him over. "Yo! We hear you got a mean ass left hook brother. My boys got a buck that says he'll bust yo ass."

A hundred dollar bill to kick some kid's ass? Harper never stood a chance.

x-x-x-x-x

"Feeling better, Harper?" Mrs. Jones asked sweetly as Harper emerged from the employee's room, forcing a smile. She hadn't been sick but the thought of seeing Christian after their last meeting was too much to bear and she needed a day, or a month... unfortunately there were bills to pay.

Tying the short green apron around her waist she took a deep breath and stepped into the dining area, smiling at Sara as she went to her first table of the night. As she was putting the mother and daughter's drink order to memory the door clinked open and Christian emerged, wearing a black hoody over his head, hiding his face as he went straight into the back of the diner. Harper glanced at him then smiled at her customers, assuring them she'd return for their order soon.

The diner was too busy for her to go to the back now so she gathered orders and drinks and finally made her way to the kitchen window, where Christian and Neal were hard at it.

"I've got two orders guys, one with chicken strips and fries and the others the filet steak and sweet potato combo."

Neal finally looked up and nodded at her, "...about fifteen minutes, Harp." He assured, glancing at Christian as she turned toward the oven in the back and walked off without looking at her. It was obvious he was limping, more so than usual. "Great." Harper muttered, pushing herself away from the window and back to her tables.

Luckily for Christian the rest of the night was rather busy and Harper never got a chance to stop him. He managed his usual quitting routine and was out the door while she was finishing up her last table. Unfortunately he was moving much slower than normal and even with a five minute head start she caught up with him just outside of her apartment.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

He stopped mid limp and sighed, his shoulders falling in defeat. "Christian?" Harper asked, touching his shoulder so he'd turn around and face her. He still had the black hoody pulled over his head, hiding his face from the street light. Their eyes met as he pulled the hoody from his head and lowered his gaze to the pavement. "Oh my god, Christian."

Both of his eyes were black, the right side of his face was bruised and swollen and a gash crossed his bottom lip into his chin. He looked miserable. "This is who I am, Harp. I'll never be able to give you what you deserve." He whispered, stepping away from her. Even then motion of moving caused him to wince in pain. Thankfully all she could see was his face because this time he was pretty sure several of his ribs were cracked along with a few bones in his hand and possibly his leg. He didn't know how he was going to make it back to his apartment but he couldn't stand to look at Harper anymore. She looked completely broken and helpless, staring at him like a fish out of water.

After a moment he replaced the hood of his jacket and turned away from her - making his way down the street to his own apartment a few blocks away.

x-x-x-x-x-x

It was usually a twenty minute sprint home from the diner but tonight he was feeling every step and he had to stop along the way several times to catch his breath and lean against a building. "Hey Joe - isn't that the white knight from the diner a few weeks ago? The asshole who got a cheap shot in on you for slapping that bitches ass?"

Son of a bitch. Christian pushed himself from the building slowly as the assholes from the diner closed in on him. Somehow he didn't think it was a coincidence they were taking the same route as he was. Of all the nights for him to walk away from the only woman besides his adoptive mother to ever loved him.

"Can I get a rain check guys - I'm not a hundred percent tonight."

Joe, the leader of the four men that surrounded him grinned. "Do you think we give a fuck? You need to learn how to mind your business and if I want to slap your bitches fat ass that's my business."

Surprising them all Christian lashed out, punching Joe hard in the face - sending him flying back into another asshole. He sized the other's up as Joe got to his feet, spitting blood. "You mother fucker." Christian punched him again as he moved forward, elbowing another guy in the face as he closed in on him. He'd fought two guys at once many times in the past ten years but unfortunately for him there were four of them and in his fragile state they got the upper hand fairly quickly.

"Fuck him up, Joe!" Someone yelled as they grabbed his arms and held him - allowing Joe to throw as many punches as he wanted. "Damn homie looks like someone's already got a hold of you." One of the assholes assured, throwing him to the ground. Christian welcomed the cold gritty asphalt, silently praying that they'd had their fill. His prayers went unanswered as one of them began to kick him repeatedly in his already tortured ribs. He cried out from the pain, sure that tonight was the night Harper had warned him about.

The night someone got the best of him.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before they stopped kicking him. His face felt ten sizes too big and his eye's wouldn't open, no matter how hard he willed them to do so. All he could concentrate on was the pain radiating through his core and the lack of oxygen as he desperately tried to breath.

"Hey. Stay with me kid. Put those sons of bitches in the back of your car, Danny. I've got a 10-10 downtown; send a 10-52 lights on. Male, possibly 25 years of age, engaged in a street fight. Other suspects in custody."

"Copy that Dale. ETA, five minutes."

"You got I.D. kid? Any weapons?"

Christian didn't have the energy to shake his head or pull his wallet from his jeans. "Harper Reynolds." He whispered, tasting blood. The darkness was weighing him down but if he died tonight on this street the only thing he could think of was telling her that he loved her, more than anything. More than fighting. "1807 East Avenue... I love her."

The cop patted his back gently. "You're gonna be alright, kid. We'll get you fixed up..." He assured quietly as the ambulance rounded the corner.

x-x-x-x-x-x

At one fifteen am someone knocked on Harper's apartment door, causing her to look up from the small TV. Fresh tears fell down her cheeks at the thought of Christian alone out there and hurting but she couldn't bring herself to go searching for him. He had never told her exactly where he lived and he had made it apparent they weren't good for each other.

Wiping the tears from her face she went to the door, peering through the small hole in the door. A middle aged officer was standing on the other side with a somber expression on his face. Harper jerked the door open and stared at him wide eyed, waiting for the news he brought.

"Harper Reynolds?" He asked kindly while peering into her apartment. "Ye.. yes.." She answered in a tiny voice. She could feel what little color she had left drain from her face as her mind began to race. Something terrible had happened and the only person she cared about on this side of Detroit had limped away from her earlier. "Your friend Christian Grey has been taken to the local hospital to be treated for wounds he sustained in a street fight earlier tonight. I'm officially off duty but the kid could use a friend right now. The hospitals on my way home if you want a ride."

Harper nodded, at a loss for words as she slipped back into the apartment long enough to turn off the TV and grab a jacket.

x-x-x-x-x

"Thank you again, officer Dale."

The officer waved to her as she lifted her hand and moved towards the hospital. It was nearly two thirty am and the emergency room was packed wall to wall with drunken homeless people, small kids coughing and crying - women screaming and beating on the counter where you checked in. Harper wrapped her jacket around herself tightly and pushed through the people - spotting Christian in one of the chairs furthest away from everyone. He was leaned back with his legs out stretched and his hand covering his beaten face.

"Christian..." Harper whispered, causing him to lift his head with a pained look - eye's going wide as he spotted her. "Hey..." He whispered, his voice horse, lips busted and bleeding. "Oh, Christian. I'm so sorry - I should have never let you go home tonight like this." Tears appeared in her eyes, falling down her cheeks quickly at the sight of him. Christian sat up slowly in the cheap chair and leaned towards her, brushing the tears from her face with his nearly broken hand. "Don't cry, Harper. This is all my fault. Those fuckers from the diner that slapped you jumped me and all I could think about was never getting to see you again.."

There was not stopping the tears that poured down her face, she wanted to hug him - wrap her arms around him and never let go but she was afraid to touch him. "Why are you out here?" She asked, pushing her emotions back enough to try to figure out the situation. He didn't need to be waiting in this hell hole; he needed help. "They took some x-rays and gave me some Tylenol but said they were understaffed and didn't have a room for me in the hospital yet so here I am.." He coughed suddenly, wincing in pain as he held his side. "I'll go get you some water okay? Just sit back like you were and I'll be right back, okay?"

Christian nodded and did as he was told, watching as Harper disappeared back to the front of the emergency room.

x-x-x-x-x

Fighting with the woman at the counter hadn't gotten Harper anywhere - there were just too many people waiting and not enough doctors at the small, non-profit hospital. Unfortunately no one she knew owned a car or she would drive Christian to a better hospital where they would actually care for him. She sat beside him quietly as he sipped the water she brought; neither having much to say as they waited. One of the nurses had come into the waiting area to assure him he wasn't concussed but three of his ribs were broken which was why he was having such a hard time breathing and his right hand was cracked in two places.

That had been two hours ago.

A small African American girl was sitting on the other side of her mother beside Harper, coughing constantly. The little girl whimpered from time to time but sat as quietly as she could glancing over at Christian and Harper often. She looked pitiful but smiled and waved to Harper every now and then.

"Christian Grey." They called from the back, but neither of them made a move to get up. "Let her go first," He groaned - nodding to the kid and her mother. The nurse checked the list, "Vanessa Smith." And just like that they were waiting once again.

"That was very kind of you, Mr. Grey." Harper assured, leaning down in her chair so her head rested carefully on his chest. He wrapped his good arm around her frail shoulders and pulled her into him, keeping his other hand over his face to shield the harsh light from his swollen eyes.

"Christian Grey."

Harper opened her eyes quickly, glancing at the clock over the door. Five-thirty am. Christian was still in the same position with his hand over his face - breathing softly in short, quickly gasps. "Christian, it's your turn now." She whispered, placing her hand on his chest. He removed his hand from his face and grabbed hers, confusion on his pitiful features. "Come on baby, your turn." She said again, helping him to his feet.

After waiting for nearly four hours it was no surprise to either of them that there wasn't much that could be done for Christian. Rest, cold compresses and over the counter pain management was his best bet. Harper called a cab to come pick them up and take them back to her apartment. She called Amber then Neal, who were both happy to get the extra time and let Mrs. Jones know they would be out for a few days. In the few months they'd known each other Christian had managed to leave a few changes of clothes at her apartment so once they were locked safely inside she gathered the sweat pants and white shirt for him and guided him into the bathroom.

"Sure you don't want to join me?" Christian asked with a grin, trying not to laugh as he held his side in pain. "I don't think you could handle it for once." Harper assured with a smile, helping him carefully remove the ripped hoody then his gray thermal shirt. He stood before her in only his torn bloody jeans, his chest heaving with every labored breath.

Harper sighed sadly at the thought of him struggling to breathe and turned on the shower, adjusting the water so it was just hot enough to soothe his aching bones. "Hey," Christian stopped her as she moved away from him, steam quickly filling up the small bathroom. "Thank you for not giving up on me, Harper. You're the only person I've been able to count on in a long time."

Harper forced a pained smile, looking up at Christian slowly. "I'm in love with you, Christian. No matter how fucked up you might think you are - that's not going to change. You're stuck with me."

Before she could protest he leaned down, putting on a brave face as he placed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. The pain in his chest throbbed but the taste of her mouth seemed to ease it enough that he pulled her into his embrace, running his good hand down her back then up the thin fabric of her shirt. "Christian, you're hurt." Harper whispered, breaking away from him.

"Take a shower and I'll cook you something. Are you hungry?"

A beat passed between them.

"Not for food." He assured seriously, crushing his mouth to hers again. He was the only man she knew that could take a beating and still wants to have sex afterwards. He could barely breathe but managed to remove his jeans and the rest of her clothes at an impressive speed. They stepped into the warm shower as his mouth found hers again, his hands going to her now wet hair as he pushed her against the wall of the shower.

"Christian, you're hurt." Harper stated again, pouting at him as the water fell down his body, wetting his messy hair and dripping down his parted lips. There was no denying this man what he wanted. "Your body is quite the pain reliever, Mrs. Reynolds. Now spread your legs."

Harper did as she was told, gasping as he leaned into her - burring his face in her neck with a groan. "Go slow.." She whispered against his ear, biting the lobe slightly. Christian took in a needed breath and moved slowly within her, please that their leisurely pace kept his pain to a bare minimum. "Damn, baby. You're so tight... so fucking perfect.." He whispered against her neck, finding her lips again. Harper could only moan her response, the slow fire between them building with each thrust. "It's not going to take much, baby.." He murmured against her lips, closing his eyes as own pleasure took over his broken body. "Harper.." She was at a loss for words, leaning her head back against the shower wall. Christian found his release suddenly, leaning into her. "Fuck, Harper.. I love you.." He whispered against her lips, "I love you so fucking much baby.."

x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if it sucks, if it's amazing. I love it all. I hope it doesn't disappoint I am uber sleepy so my brain to finger ratio might be off.


	7. Fifty: Chapter 6

The green rug sticks to my hands as I push myself up, rubbing my eyes. The belly pain isn't so bad today because mommy brought the chewy yellow sticks home a few days ago and it only takes a few to make the growling go away. Mommy is still asleep on the blue couch and she is still cold.

There is a loud noise coming from outside and it hurts my ears; someone is banging on the door. I am not scared. I get up from the sticky rug and run under the table just as they come through the door - two tall men and a woman. I make myself small, hiding my face from the people.

"There's a little boy under the table." One of the tall men say and the lady turns to me. I am scared. I hear myself whimper as she comes to close and reaches out. No no no no no. Please don't touch.

"Hey sweet heart. I won't hurt you."

I move the chair so it's between us, spotting the little toy car mommy brought with the yellow sticks. It's just behind the lady on the sticky rug. One of the tall men step on it as stand over mommy. I look at the lady and point to the toy.

"You want your toy? Ok. Let me get it for you." She leaves and comes back holding the toy for me. "Come on out here, honey."

She won't give me the toy so I have to crawl out from under the table to get it. "There you are. Do you want to see a big car?" I run the toy over the chair and to the floor, thinking about what she's said. I've never seen a big car before. I nod and she takes my hand, letting me grab my blanket from the sticky rug as we walk outside.

I haven't been outside in a long time. Mommy yelled and yelled when she found me out side last time. It's too bright and makes my eyes hurt. I turn to go back to mommy but the lady holds me tightly, opening the big car door. I try to pull away from her with a cry but she is stronger than mommy and she puts me inside the big car. I slap the window with a tiny first but no one is listening. The mean lady gets in the big car with me and makes me put on a strap even though I fight and fight with her. She ties me down in the big car and it begins to move. Tears begin to come and I can't see.

She's taking me away from mommy.

x-x-x

The new place is big and it is cold like the white box used to be. I am so scared I feel myself shake. There are too many people. It's always just been me, mommy... and him. I feel the tears start to come again.

"Hi, Christian."

I turn quickly, wondering if this new woman is talking to me. She is tall like the tall men but she is smiling and she makes everyone leave the big room. It is just me and her now. "My name is Grace and I am a doctor. I need to look at you and make sure you're not sick, okay?"

I shake my head no and pull my blanket close to me.

"I just want to look, ok? I promise not to touch."

I watch her carefully as she looks at my arms then my legs before taking out a small silver thing. "This looks into your ears, Christian. Would you like to look into my ear?" I think about this for a long time and nod. She lets me touch the silver thing and points to her ear. I put the silver thing to her ear and look inside, giggling at what I see. "Now, can I look in your ear?"

I nod, handing her the silver thing.

After a while she smiles at me and stands straight, walking over to the door but only letting one of the tall men inside. They talk for a long time while I sit in the cold chair and the belly pains start to come. There is no white box in this room so I'm not sure when I'll get the green balls again. The thought makes me sad and I can't stop the tears that come again.

"Christian? Don't cry sweet heart. What's wrong? Does something hurt?" The nice lady is back and she makes herself small, standing face to face with me. I think for a minute and nod, touching my belly then my mouth. "Of course sweetheart. Will you hold my hand and we'll go get something to eat?" I nod and take her hand as she helps me off the cold chair.

She is a very nice lady.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Christian opened his eyes slowly, running a hand over his face. Harper was wrapped around him with her head resting on his chest, careful to avoid his ribs and she breathed in and out softly. She was beautiful, he thought, running his fingers through her long dark hair. She was his.

In all his years the only person he'd ever loved was his adoptive mother; she was a saint and even when he was in his darkness hour she was there for him. After his last week in jail for street fighting he couldn't bring himself to call her, or worry her anymore. The last thing she had said to him after sending money to bail him out was; "Christian, you're breaking my heart." The thought didn't sit well with him. He'd always heard you find someone like your mother and Harper was as close to perfect as Grace in his eyes. She cared about him, took care of him - she was his other half. He'd never loved anyone but Grace; until now.

Harper woke slowly, reaching her arm across his waist. Christian took in a deep breath as her idle fingers touched the places he hated most. The places that his real mother's boyfriend or pimp, he wasn't sure would put his cigarettes out when he was mad at his mother. After twenty some years the white scars were barely traceable on his skin; plus with all the other scars he'd obtained over the years you wouldn't know by looking at him. Unfortunately, your body heals but your mind never does - at least in his case. In her defense Harper was still half asleep but Christian couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her wrist, placing her arm in a safe area on his chest.

"Hey," She whispered - finally opening her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm hurting you." She pushed herself up from the bed and sat beside him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "How are you feeling now? Do you need anything?"

Christian watched her carefully, smiling at the thought that she could be so sweet moments after waking up. Asking about his needs before taking care of her own. "I'm fine, baby. Come lay back down." Harper did as she was told, far too quick to oblige. She lay by his side and placed her head back on his chest. "This is the best place in the house." She assured quietly, closing her eyes again. Christian wrapped his arm around her and kissed her hair.

"I want you to meet my mom." He said suddenly, causing her eyes to open again. They laid in silence for a moment. "Your rich mother in Seattle who is a doctor?" Christian grinned, kissing her hair again. "The very same."

"I love you Christian but I'm not someone you should take home to your mom. I would never fit in with your family. I would embarrass you."

Christian sat up suddenly, wincing in pain as he did. "How can you say that, Harper? You are perfect. My mother will love you." Harper shook her head, unsure that he was right. Maybe he was delusional. "Christian..." He stopped her words with his lips, kissing her gently. "Grace Grey adopted a four year old little boy who had been abused like you couldn't imagine, barely knew how to speak or eat or ride in a car. I grew up to kick everyone's ass, fail classes. They kicked me out of school - I ran away from home. Got put in jail. Twice. She would probably trade me in for you as a daughter any day."

Harper just shook her head.

"I'll have to dip into my savings to buy some nicer clothes. Plus, get a haircut." She muttered, mostly to herself as she got up from the bed. Christian grabbed her hand, causing her to turn and look at him.

"I love you and she will love you too, I promise."

x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Just a short update tonight. Definitely going to get some closure between Christian and his family. Hope you enjoyed the parts about his childhood and they weren't to much. It's very sad to think of children being treated like that in the world. Be good to yourself and each other. 3


	8. Fifty: Chapter 7

Two weeks later they were sitting on The Grey's veranda sipping tea with Grace. Carrick was still in the office on business but hoped to meet them soon and Elliot was flying in from Hawaii in two days. Christian and Harper sat quietly, somewhat out of place in the beautiful two story house. Thankfully The Jone's ran a family business and they gave their employees the entire week of Thanksgiving off from work.

"It warms my heart to see you, Christian and in one peice! Not in trouble for a change!" Grace was smiling from ear to ear. "I probably owe that last honor to you, Harper. Thank you for keeping him out of trouble."

Harper just smiled, taking a long sip of her tea. Christian seemed to find trouble all on his own but since his last encounter with the thugs from the diner he hadn't fought once. Maybe she was keeping him out of trouble. "Christian is a great person, Mrs. Grey." She finally assured, setting the glass down on the table between them.

"Oh, darling - call me Grace for the hundreth time! It's wonderful he's found someone finally and such a sweet girl. Christian you really should visit more often."

Christian was sitting beside his mother with a forced smile; not enjoying the attention she was giving him. Yes, Harper was everything his mother loved and yes he was one lucky man but attention wasn't something that gave him pleasure. "So, tell me about Detroit. Oh, how I wish you would move back to Washington, dear. Your father and I miss you terribly."

"It's Detroit, mom. Not much to tell about it. Plus Harper's in Detroit." He finally smiled, glancing over at his girlfriend who looked quite lovely in her pale blue sundress with tiny yellow flowers. Her dark hair was pulled back in a side pony tail; her lips were a pale pink. Christian swallowed a gulp of tea; he wanted to kiss those pouty pink lips. Harper blushed slightly at his stare and looked away, crossing her legs.

"Oh young love. You two can barely keep your eyes off one another. Maybe you would consider if Harper agreed to tag along." Grace said with a smile, winking at Harper before taking a drink. Christian seemed to consider this greatly. Even though he lived with her most of the time the thought of leaving Detroit was appealing; if Harper would agree to uproot her life for him. They could probably find decent jobs and the crime was considerably less in Seattle. It really wasn't a bad idea.

Grace seemed to move on from the subject - talking about the recent rain they'd gotten and the big case Carrick was working on at the law firm while Christian and Harper glanced at one another from across the table.

x-x-x

Harper climbed into bed beside Christian, placing her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm protectively around her. It had been a long but pleasant day chatting with Christians adoptive parents. Grace was a fabulous cook and Carrick was quite the charmer. They both seemed very happy to have thier son in town.

"Why are you so quiet?" He finally asked, running his fingers through her long hair. Harper smiled at his touch and closed her eyes. "Just thinking about your mom and dad. The are wonderful people. No ones ever welcomed me so openly before." This caused Christian to smile at the thought. Grace and Carrick Grey had always been amazing people, even in his darkest hour. "How do you like Seattle?"

"It's nice. Like Detroit but... cleaner. Your mom says it rains a lot."

Christiain shifted his weight so he could look down at Harper, placing his lips against her softly. "It does rain, a lot." He murmured against her lips, causing her to smile and open her eyes. "Why did you move to Detroit?" She asked suddenly, pulling him down for another kiss. "To find you." He answered with a grin before kissing her again. Harper was having none of his sweetness tonight. "Don't bullshit me, Christian. Why?"

"At first it was to try to find my dad which was like looking for a needle in a haystack or a crackhead in one of the many crack houses in downtown Detroit. I had no idea where to even start. Then I started getting into trouble, got arrested - twice. I couldn't bring myself to come back home after everything I put mom and dad through."

Harper looked into Christian's eyes; seeing truth in his words. There was pain there too, from the hurt he caused Grace - for wasting the past four years searching for a ghost. The best thing that happened to him in Detroit, MI was meeting Harper Reynolds. The best thing to happen to him since his adoption was meeting her. "What is it?"

Christian leaned down so their lips were inches apart. Harper took in a quick breath, feeling his lips at her ear. "I love you Harper Reynolds. You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time..." He kissed just below her ear, then down her neck to her collar bone. "Christian," She whispered causing him to look up at her. His eye were smoldering grey, a voulnerability washing over them. "I love you, too." She assured, touching the side of his face. He kissed her palm, then her finger tips.

"Will you move to Seattle with me?" He asked suddenly, surprising them both. Harper opened her mouth but no words came out. "The crime is considerably less here and we could start over.. together." He continued, searching her face for any doubt. She seemed very netural to the thought but she still hadnt answered him. "Christian," She finally started, kissing his lips before finishing. "I'd follow you anywhere."

x-x-x-x-x-x

They had decided to wait until the first of the year before they moved. Harper would be relased from her apartment lease in December and it would give The Jones' enough notice to find a new server and cook. They had been good to both of them and deserved that much at least. Grace was estatic at the idea of Christian moving closer to home and had assured them they would help in any way they could to find them a nice apartment. The future was looking quite promising.

"Little bro!"

Harper turned from the conversation as a tall guy with dark hair and eyes appeared at the front doors of the Grey's home. Elliott she assumed as he dropped his bags and ran towards Christian, grabbing him up in a huge bear hug before turning to her. She squealed a little as he greeted her with the same enthusiam.

"This must be the girlfriend mom can't stop talking about." He grinned, finally hugging Grace. "Nice job, bro." Elliott added, winking at Harper.

"I'm Harper." She said quietly, trying not to blush. "Oh, I've heard all about you Harper." Elliott took her hand and placed his lips on her knuckles, grinning over at Christian who slid his arm protectively around her shoulders. "Back off - bro." Christian assured with an equally impressive grin, pulling Harper close to his side. Elliott just laughed, lifting his hands in defeat as he backed away.

"What's for dinner, mom. I'm famished."

x-x-x

Two days later they were back in Detroit. Red and blue lights flashed against Harper's skin as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself. Her apartment had been broken into and everything worth anything was gone. Luckily she had her best clothes and what little jewelry she owned on her person in Seattle so the thugs had got off with her TV, hot plate and bed.

"How does someone steal a bed? Surely someone would have saw..."

Christian was across the street talking loudly with one of the officers that had been called out. It seemed several of the apartments had been burglarized but Harper's had the most damage. They had left the couch but destroyed it in the process of moving the bed as well as ripping drawers out and dumping the contents. She felt a wimper leave her body as Christian found himself back to her, placing his hand on her back.

"Come on, baby. Depuity Harold is going to give us a ride to my place." He assured, guiding her to the police cruiser. It was only a fifteen minute ride to Christian's place; he thanked the officer and opened the door - ushering Harper inside the tiny room. There was a full size bed in the middle of the room and a small mini fridge plugged into the wall. A lamp and an even smaller room she guessed was the bathroom. That's it.

"Home sweet home." Christian muttered, a little embarassed that he had nothing to offer her to eat, or drink. There was two beers in the fridge but she passed, sitting quietly on the bed. "Maybe we should consider moving to Seattle sooner then New Years." She stated, mostly to herself. "I'll call mom in the morning and tell her to start looking at some places. They'll help us find a nice apartment where we won't have to worry about shit like this happening anymore." He assured, kissing her hair before going to the fridge and opening one of the beers.


End file.
